brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Iron Man
Marvel |Accessories = Helmet Visor Repulsor Jet |Years =2012-2013, 2015-2020 |Appearances =6867 Loki's Cosmic Cube Escape 6869 Quinjet Aerial Battle 30167 Iron Man vs. Fighting Drone 76006 Iron Man: Extremis Sea Port Battle 76008 Iron Man vs. The Mandarin: Ultimate Showdown 76029 Iron Man vs Ultron 76031 Hulkbuster Rescue Mission 76032 The Avengers Quinjet Chase 76038 Attack on Avengers Tower 76048 Iron Skull Sub Attack 76049 Avenjet Space Mission LCP2012 Iron Man & Captain America (2012 Collectors Preview) 5002946 Silver Centurion 76051 Super Hero Airport Battle 76077 Detroit Steel Strikes 76083 Beware the Vulture 76105 The Hulkbuster: Ultron Edition 76107 Thanos Ultimate Battle 76108 Sanctum Sanctorum Showdown 30452 Iron Man and DUM-E 76125 Iron Man Hall of Armor 76131 Avengers Compound Battle 76140 Iron Man Mech LEGO Marvel Super Heroes LEGO Marvel's Avengers GameStop Pre-order Polybag LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 }} Iron Man, also known as Tony Stark, is a Minifigure in the Super Heroes theme, specifically in the Marvel sub-theme. Description Toy Fair Exclusive (Heroic Age) The Toy Fair variant is based of Iron Man's Heroic Age suit. It consists of only three parts; the head, torso, and legs, with simple printings. Mark 5 The Mark 5 in its suitcase form is included in 76007 Iron Man: Malibu Mansion Attack. It is a medium stone grey suitcase with stickers detailing the armor pattern stuck on the front and back to represent the armor in its compact form. A Mark 5 minifigure is included in 76125 Iron Man: Hall of Armor. Mark 6 Iron Man's helmet is dark red and gold; designed to look like it does in the film, and to flip up and reveal Tony's double-sided face (smiling and angry). His body is entirely dark red. On the front is the electromagnet in a triangular shape, with a black lines to depict the armor and gold stripes on the sides. He has back printing with black lines depicting the armor and three gold strips arranged in an arrow-like shape in the center. Also, he has leg printing showing his gold shins. He also has two transparent blue studs that can be attached to his hands for repulsors, and two transparent blue 1x1 cylinder bricks for jets coming out of the legs. This suit is based on the Mark 6 suit he wears in Iron Man 2 and The Avengers. Mark 7 Iron Man's helmet is dark red and gold; designed to look like it does in the film with a visor that can flip up to reveal Tony's double-sided face (smirking and angry). His body is entirely dark red. The front has the electromagnet in a circular shape, with a black line to depict the armor and gold on the sides and in the middle of the torso. He has back printing depicting the back of his armor and a lot more gold. Also he has leg printing showing his gold shins with grey in the middle. He has two transparent blue studs that can be attached to his hands for repulsors, and two 1x1 cylinder bricks for jets coming out of the legs. This suit is based on the Mark 7 suit he wears in The Avengers. Mark 17 This variant has a mask with dark blue eyes, a small arrow continuing the red at the top of the mask, and silver on the chin only stopping to reveal a red area on the chin. Stark's head piece is the same as the Mark VI and VII variants. This variant's body is dark red, but has a new print design. His torso is printed front a back with the arc reactor being the same color as the eyes and showing up on the front and back of the suit. The reactor is surrounded by a gold circle that turns into a harness, along with a lot of gold armor. The printing continues onto the legs, on the hips, on the legs the knee-pads are gold with a plate of silver around it. There is gold printing on his toes depicting his boots, which are the same design as the Mark 42 variant. This suit is nicknamed the "Heartbreaker". Mark 42 The helmet is the same as previous variants, but the mask is a lighter shade of gold. The face in 76006 is the same face used on Tony Stark. This variant has a dark red body, except for the hands which are gold. His torso is printed with the arc reactor, dark gold plating on most of the torso, with some silver also on it. There is back printing depicting the back plating in gold, silver and red. The printing continues on to the legs with printing on the hips to depict the hip armor, the legs have the knee pads which are mostly gold with silver in them. The toe depict part of the boots. It comes with two studs and cylinders like the other variants. Heroic Age Suit Iron Man in this variation has a normal head printed to look like his mask (as opposed to the helmet he gets in other variations). He has torso printing depicting the comic version of his suit with the electromagnet being a circle, with several smaller ones. He has back printing on the head and torso. His head has the back of his mask and the torso depicts the back of his armor. He is dark red and gold, with his hands being bright red. This version is based on his Bleeding Edge suit, which appears in dozens of comics. From June 2010 to December 2011. As an Ultrabuild Figure Iron Man is made of a grey and black skeleton, armoured primarily in red, but with some gold. Iron Man's feet are red, as is the armour directly above them. His hips are grey, and are armoured sideways in gold. His torso is armoured in red, with a red chestplate attached below his neck. Attached to the back of his torso is another limb, with a red and gold blaster attached to its end. His arms are armoured in large gold plates with golden decorations on them, and he has red hands. His unique head is red, printed with gold to represent his mask, and blue for his eyes. Video Game Variants Iron Man appears in the video game LEGO Marvel Super Heroes, 2013. At least eight variations of Iron Man are present in the game- his Bleeding Edge (Heroic Age), Mark 1, Mark 6, Mark 7, Mark 17, Mark 38, Mark 39, and Mark 42 suits. The Mark 1, Mark 38, and Mark 39 are new designs created for the game while the Bleeding Edge (Heroic Age), Mark 6, Mark 7, Mark 17 and Mark 42 are based on the corresponding mini-figure which has been released in a physical form, minus the eye and arc reactor areas will glow blue. In the game, Iron Man is known to have the ability of flight, repulsors, lasers, hacking computers, Uni-Beam, explosive projectiles and ground slam. A Tony Stark character is also to be included in the game. Background Tony Stark was the son of billionaire weapons manufacturer Howard Stark and the owner of Stark Industries. When demonstrating his latest weapon at a military testing for the Jericho Missile, he was captured by terrorists, who demanded that he build the Jericho Missile for them that he just demonstrated to the US military. Due to the shrapnel in his chest, an electromagnet had to be placed in his chest to keep it away from his heart, which Stark later replaced with an arc reactor. In secret, Stark built a giant mechanical suit to escape from a prison cave, which he did so successfully. Because of this incident, Stark's eyes were opened as he saw first-hand where his weapons were going. Tony built a perfected Mark 2 of the Iron Man suit he used to escape the cave. He tested this, but upon finding some faults, built a Mark 3 suit and painted it red and gold. After he defeated his business partner, Obadiah Stane who had struck a deal with the terrorists and rebuilt the original Mark 1 as Iron Monger, he revealed himself to the world as Iron Man. Nick Fury, commander of S.H.I.E.L.D., then approached him and asked him to join the Avengers in the future, but Stark declined. Six months later, Stark had developed the Mark 4 and Mark 5, which could carried in a suitcase, after his Mark 3 was destroyed. Stark was also dying from a Palladium poisoning caused by his old chest-piece, which he later fixed after rediscovering a new element thanks to blueprints left behind by his father. He gained an armored ally in his friend Colonel James Rhodes, who became known as War Machine after taking Stark's Mark 2 suit and having it modified, and had further dealings with S.H.I.E.L.D, with Director Fury and the Black Widow. In New York City, Tony oversaw the construction of Stark Tower, including isolating it from the grid. Agent Coulson came to recruit Stark to look over Selvig's notes to help locate the Tesseract. Pepper Potts left for D.C. and Stark looked at Erik Selvig's notes. Iron Man appeared at Stuttgart, Germany to assist Captain America and capture Loki, which he was successful in doing so. On the way back to the Helicarrier, Thor came and took Loki, which prompted Iron Man to fight Thor. Captain America arrived later to end the fight and after they realized they were on the same side, proceeded to take Loki to the Helicarrier. Aboard the carrier, Tony placed devices to help him break into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database. He then helped Bruce Banner locate the Tesseract and talked Banner into using the Hulk as a hero. During an argument with Steve Rogers, he questioned Steve as to why S.H.I.E.L.D. needed them now and not earlier. During the attack on the Helicarrier, Steve and Tony tried to fix the destroyed rotor, which they were successful, but severely damaged his Mark 6 armor in the process. Tony mourned Coulson's death and realized that Loki wanted to them out publicly and used Stark Tower as a power source for the portal machine. He headed to it and informed Loki that he had made the other five Avengers mad, Loki tried to possess Tony, but his arc reactor protected him from Loki's magic. Loki then threw Stark out a window, but not before Tony activated the Mark 7 armor which was deployed around him during his fall. Stark joined the other Avengers (Captain America, The Hulk, Thor, Black Widow, and Hawkeye) and helped stop Loki and his Chitauri army from taking over the Earth. Captain America ordered Stark to patrol the three mile radius around Stark Tower, where he neutralized several Chitauri. He then intercepted a nuclear weapon and manually aimed it at the alien mother ship. The effort involved forced his suit to shut down and Stark to become unconscious, resulting in an uncontrolled descent back to Earth. The Hulk safely caught him and woke him up. He was present as Thor returned with Loki to Asgard. Afterwards, he drove off with Bruce Banner. After the battle in New York , Tony Stark felt that he didn't know everything as he almost died. He built thirty-five suits for various scenarios including perfecting his newest suit, the Mark 42, which he designed so he could summon it piece by piece anywhere and at anytime, as he never wanted to be in danger without a suit nearby. After Happy Hogan was severely injured in one of The Mandarin's attacks, Tony Stark issued a verbal challenge to the Mandarin, asking that if he was a man, come to his house and prove it. Savin led an attack on Tony's Malibu mansion with military helicopters disguised as news helicopters. His first instinct was to armor up Pepper Potts in the Mark 42 Armour and ordered her to get herself and Maya Hansen out of the crumbling house. Once Pepper and Maya were safely outside he called the armor back to him and he tried to stop the helicopters from causing further destruction as Iron Man, deprived of flight capabilities and weapons systems because it was a prototype, but failed and was dragged undersea by the falling debris and was crushed. Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to get him back to the surface as he passed out, but when he woke up in Tennessee with his suit severely damaged, J.A.R.V.I.S. shut down, preventing Tony from contacting anyone. Finding a shed, he met Harley, who helped him. Harley brought him to a local attack by the Mandarin. He discovered the explosions were triggered by soldiers from the Extremis program, an experimental treatment intended to allow its users to recover from crippling injuries. However, if a user's body could not properly metabolize Extremis, the user heated up and exploded. Stark witnessed Extremis first hand when Savin and Ellen Brandt attacked him. With Harley's help, he figured out the Mandarin's location. Using a variety of homemade weapons, he infiltrated the mansion. Inside, he found that the Mandarin was just a British actor named Trevor Slattery that Aldrich Killian had hired to cover for schemes. Killian revealed he had kidnapped Pepper and injected her with the Extremis. Stark then left to stop Savin in the Iron Patriot armor from abducting President Ellis aboard Air Force One, he remotely controlled his armor and saved thirteen people falling from the plane and killed Savin, but Ellis was delivered to Killian. On the platform, Stark went to save Potts, and Rhodes; the President. Stark summoned each of his Iron Man suits, controlled remotely by J.A.R.V.I.S., to provide air support. Rhodes secured the President and led him to safety, while Stark discovered Potts has survived the Extremis procedure. However, before he can save her, a rig collapsed around them and she fell to her apparent death. Stark, forced into confronting Killian, trapped Killian in an Iron Man suit that self-destructed. Potts, whose Extremis powers allowed her to survive her fall, killed Killian, who had survived the exploding armor. After the battle, Stark ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to remotely destroy each Iron Man suit, as a sign of his intention to devote more time to Potts. Both the Vice President and Slattery were arrested. Potts underwent surgery to remove Extremis, and Stark to remove the shrapnel embedded near his heart. Tony then returned to the ruins of his Malibu home and pitched his obsolete chest arc reactor into the sea, musing he will always be Iron Man, even without his armor. Once the threat of HYDRA had been ended, at last, Stark, influenced by Wanda Maximoff's mind games, built Ultron with the help of Bruce Banner as a new peace-keeping A.I. to protect the world and allow the Avengers to retire. However, Ultron believed that humanity threatened the world and thus, according to his program, decided to extinguish humanity. Through the work of the Avengers, Ultron was defeated, however not without massive civilian cost and many lives being lost. After the Ultron Offensive, Stark retired from active duty, still haunted by his role in the chaos the A.I. created. The guilt of creating Ultron and causing so much destruction and loss of life eventually convinced Stark to support the Sokovia Accords. However, Stark's own strong support of the Accords lead to a disagreement with his ally Captain America, who opposed the act and what it meant for the team. When Rogers then proceeded to further break the law to protect the Winter Soldier, Stark was forced to lead the manhunt for his old ally, igniting the Avengers Civil War. Eventually, Stark learned that Helmut Zemo had manipulated them into conflict and rejoined his friend, only to have Zemo revealed that Barnes was responsible for the murder of his parents, causing Stark to seek revenge and fight both Rogers and Barnes. Rogers, aided by the interference of Barnes and Stark's subsequent distraction and mindless grief, managed to disable the armor and put an end to the fight. With Rogers on the run and Barnes in Wakanda, Stark returned to New York to become a mentor to Spider-Man and to guide him in order to make him a better hero than he ever was. Stark proposed to Potts, and was recruited by Doctor Strange and Bruce Banner to defend Earth from Thanos and the Black Order. Strange was captured, prompting Stark and Spider-Man to rescue him from captivity and travel to Titan to battle Thanos with the help of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Stark later battled one-on-one with Thanos and made him bleed but was subsequently beaten to submission. He was ready to die in order to save the universe, but Doctor Strange interfered. Strange surrendered the Time Stone to Thanos in exchange for Stark's life. Stark remained on Titan with Nebula as they watched their allies disintegrate into ashes. Stark and Nebula used the Benatar to escape Titan, but were stranded in space as the ship was damaged. They were rescued by Captain Marvel, who brought them to the New Avengers Facility. While Nebula joined the Avengers, Stark chose to retire, marrying Potts and having a daughter, Morgan Stark. In 2023, five years after the Decimation, Stark rejoined the Avengers after discovering the key to travel through time, traveling back to 2012 to retrieve the Scepter and then to 1970 to regain the Tesseract. After gaining all of the six Infinity Stones, Stark used them to eliminate Thanos and his army once and for all, sacrificing his life in the process. At Stark’s funeral, his family, the other Avengers, and their allies and friends honored his sacrifice. LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Iron Man and the Avengers were some of the heroes called upon by Nick Fury to stop Dr. Doom and Loki from unleashing Galactus. When Sandman and the Abomination held Grand Central Station hostage for a couple of cosmic bricks, (the Silver Surfer's broken up surfboard) Iron Man and Hulk arrived to stop them, and they were attacked by the Abomination. The Hulk managed to defeat the Abomination, while Sandman used his sand-based powers in an attempt to block the heroes. He eventually transformed into a giant sand form that caught Iron Man and Hulk in a sandstorm. Spider-Man saved them, however, and the three superheroes were able to solidify Sandman with water. S.H.I.E.L.D. then arrived and arrested Sandman and the Abomination. He and Hulk later tracked down Sabretooth, Magneto, and Mystique at The Raft, where they encounter Wolverine. Several villains, such as Red Skull and Carnage, are unleashed from their cells and escape. Iron Man's suit breaks, and Abomination attacks Hulk, while Sabretooth, Magneto, and Mystique escape in some helicopters. Hulk defeats Abomination, and destroys Sabretooth's helicopter, jailing the two of them. Captain America comes to get Iron Man from the Raft and they go to Stark Tower to get his Mark 42 suit. They realize they have been locked out by Mandarin and Aldrich Killian, who has overwritten the system. After they break in and Mark 42 is found, they battle the two villains on the top of the building. Killian is defeated, but Mandarin takes over the Hulkbuster armour, and they battle. Mandarin is then defeated. He, Thor, and Spider-Man later went out to Doom's submarine. MODOK stalled the heroes, but he was defeated. The ship later sinks, but Jean Grey comes and puts a force field around them to help them breath. When the reach the sub, they interrogate Doom, but he escapes. The three heroes later follow him to Asteroid M, where he, Loki, and Magneto are planning to unleash Galactus. They encountered Magneto, and they fought. He was then defeated. Nick Fury made Iron Man stop Galactus with all of the other heroes and villains in the final showdown at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Armor Background Iron Man Mark I The Mark I Armor was Tony Stark's first Iron Man suit, built to help him escape from forced captivity by the Ten Rings. The suit was crafted from the limited resources around him, including salvaged pieces of scrap metal and machine parts. Iron Man Mark V The Mark V Armor was Tony Stark's fifth Iron Man suit and the first specialized suit to focus on portability and easy access. When not in use the suit can be collapsed and concealed in a form that resembles a standard briefcase. When activated the suit will open, allowing the user take hold of it as it assembles around their body. Iron Man Mark VI The Mark VI Armor was Tony Stark's sixth Iron Man suit and was built to replace the Mark IV after Stark created an improved Arc Reactor with a higher energy output using a new element. Notably it was the first suit to have a triangular chest piece and the only classic (I-VII) to have one of that design. Iron Man Mark VII The Mark VII Armor is Tony Stark's seventh Iron Man suit and was the first suit designed for automatic deployment and assembly. This suit also demonstrated extensive advancements to the suit's flight and weapons systems. When not in use it is stored, and deployed, in a form resembling a cylindrical pod. Iron Man Mark XVII (Hearthbreaker) The Mark XVII Armor (codenamed Hearthbreaker) was Tony Stark's seventeenth Iron Man suit and was specialized in artillery level repulsor technology. It was a part of the Iron Legion. It was destroyed by the Clean Slate Protocol activated by Tony Stark. Iron Man Mark XXXIII (Silver Centurion) The Mark XXXIII Armor (codenamed Silver Centurion) was Tony Stark's thirty-third Iron Man suit. It was a part of the Iron Legion. It was destroyed by the Clean Slate Protocol activated by Tony Stark. Iron Man Mark XXXVII (Hammerhead) The Mark XXXVII (codenamed Hammerhead) was Tony Stark's thirty-seventh Iron Man suit and was designed to specialize in deep sea traversal. It was a part of the Iron Legion. It was destroyed during the Battle on the Norco. Iron Man Mark XXXVIII (Igor) The Mark XXXVIII Armor (codenamed Igor) was Tony Stark's thirty-eighth Iron Man suit and was designed to specialize in heavy lifting. It was a part of the Iron Legion. Iron Man Mark XXXIX (Gemini / Starbooster) The Mark XXXIX Armor (codenamed Starbooster or Gemini) was Tony Stark's thirty-ninth Iron Man suit and was designed to specialize in sub-orbital space travel. It was a part of the Iron Legion. It was destroyed by the Clean Slate Protocolactivated by Tony Stark. Iron Man Mark XLII (Prehensile Armor) The Mark XLII (codenamed Prehensile Armor) was Tony Stark's forty-second Iron Man suit and was built to serve as his main Iron Man armor following the Battle of New York and the construction of the Iron Legion. Designed for automatic deployment and assembly, the suit is composed of several separate sections that can collapse into small pods. Using an independent propulsion system, each section can fly to the user and automatically assemble on their person. The suit can be summoned at any time, responding to impulses relayed by microchips implanted in Tony Stark's left arm. The Mark XLII never became finalized, as it was still in its testing phase when Stark was forced to start using it, thus it retained some design flaws in the weapons system and other functions. Iron Man Mark XLIII The Mark XLIII is Tony Stark's forty-third Iron Man suit, and the first to be created after the Iron Legion was destroyed during the Battle on the Norco. Iron Man Mark XLIV (Hulkbuster) The Mark XLIV Armor, better known as the Hulkbuster, is Tony Stark's forty-fourth Iron Man suit, made with the help of Bruce Banner for use in case Banner lost control of his alter-ego, Hulk. It is a modular suit that is operated from within while being linked to theMark XLIII Armor. This armor is launched from an orbital tracking platform, known as Veronica. Iron Man Mark XLV The Mark XLV Armor was Tony Stark's forty-fifth Iron Man suit, used during the Battle of Sokovia and created after the Iron Legion was destroyed during the Battle on the Norco. Iron Man Mark XLVI The Mark XLVI Armor is Tony Stark's forty-sixth Iron Man suit. It was built after Mark XLV was damaged during the Battle of Sokovia and is the most advanced suit Tony has made, so far. Iron Man (Bleeding Edge Armor) Deemed as "bleeding edge", this armor was created as Tony Starkessentially reinvented himself and the armor. Being called an upgrade to Extremis by Mr. Fantastic, Tony Stark corrected this comment by saying, "Nah - this is what comes next". It was the first armor powered entirely by repulsor technology via Stark's new device, the R.T. node. Iron Man (Mighty Micros) After a disastrous battle with the criminal known as Mister Doll, Tony Stark came to realize that the Iron Man Armor Mark 1 was too cumbersome, especially in his state, which caused specially an unnecessary excessive use of energy for the armor to simply sustain its own weight. To remedy this, Tony designed a sleeker, lightweight armor. Iron Man (Hulkbuster Armor) Iron Man used this armor to battle the Hulk which was a very brutal fight. It was heavily damaged by the collapse of Stark Tower; its remains were briefly possessed by the interdimensional demon named Zom. It was subsequently deactivated and was presumably salvaged by Stark Industries or S.H.I.E.L.D. later. When Tony Stark undertook his reformed company Stark Resilient, a model of this armor was dismantled and melted. Notes * Iron Man's Mark 42 Armor makes an appearance in 76007 Iron Man: Malibu Mansion Attack, however its head is a blank white piece. This is because you can replace the white head with Tony Stark's, Pepper Potts's, or leave it blank (The armor can function without a person inside.) * A suitcase representing Iron Man's Mark 5 armor folded up also makes an appearance in 76007 Iron Man: Malibu Mansion Attack * His preliminary face at Comic Con was the same as Jack Sparrow's cursed variation, and at the NY Toy Fair 2012 was Bruce Wayne's old face. * The mask doesn't flip open like it does in the films. In the films, the chin stays put and the face pivots up. * In LEGO Marvel Super Heroes, The Bleeding Edge (Heroic Age) suit's hands go from bright red to dark red. * There are different variations of him in the two LEGO movie posters, one has his helmet with the visor up, and the other has the hair of the Weight Lifter mini-figure, when on the Tony Stark mini-figure it is dark brown. * In LEGO Marvel's Avengers, he has more than 8 variants. * Iron Man and Tony Stark's Avengers Reassembled voice actor Mick Wingert went on to reprise his role in Avengers Assemble, and has also provided the uncredited voice of Vigilante on the TV show Arrow. * He was mentioned in The LEGO Batman Movie LEGO.com Description Appearances * 6867 Loki's Cosmic Cube Escape * 6869 Quinjet Aerial Battle * 10721 Iron Man vs. Loki * 30167 Iron Man vs. Fighting Drone * 76006 Iron Man: Extremis Sea Port Battle * 76007 Iron Man: Malibu Mansion Attack * 76008 Iron Man vs. The Mandarin: Ultimate Showdown * 76029 Iron Man vs Ultron * 76031 Hulkbuster Rescue Mission * 76032 The Avengers Quinjet Chase * 76038 Attack on Avengers Tower * 76048 Iron Skull Submarine Attack * 76049 Avenjet Space Mission * 76051 Super Hero Airport Battle * 5002946 Silver Centurion * LCP2012 Iron Man & Captain America (2012 Collectors Preview) * 76077 Detroit Steel Strikes * 76083 Beware the Vulture * 76105 The Hulkbuster: Ultron Edition * 76107 Thanos: The Last Battle * 76108 The Battle In The Sanctum Sanctorum * 76125 Iron Man Hall of Armor * 76131 Avengers Compound Battle * 30452 Iron Man and DUM-E * 76140 Iron Man Mech Other Physical Appearances * 4529 Iron Man * 76042 The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier * 41590 Iron Man * 41604 Iron Man MK50 Video Game Appearances * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes * LEGO Marvel's Avengers * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 Other * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes TV Short Gallery of Variants Gallery of Video Game Variants Gallery ironman head.JPG|Mark 6, visor up MKVIIVisorUp.png|Mark 7, visor up XLIIHelmetUp.PNG|Mark 42, visor up IronMan20132.png|Mark 17, visor up iron man back.JPG|Mark 6 back printing mark 7 back.png|Mark 7 back printing IronManXLIIBack1.PNG|Mark 42, back printing IronManMarkSomething.png|Mark 17 UnknownBack1.png|Mark 17 back printing IronNY back.jpg|Comic suit back printing IronManAltFaceXLII.PNG|Mark 42 second face Iron man.jpg|Preliminary Mark 7 iron man helmet up.jpg|Preliminary Mark 7 with helmet up at SDCC 2011 IronManFinal.png|Mark 6 Final iron man microsite.png|Iron Man's stats on the Marvel microsite Iron Man helmet up microsite.png|From the microsite Ironmanrender.jpg|A digital rendering of Iron Man 2012Lego32.JPG|Iron Man and Thor brick-built models Iron Man Vs. Loki Marvel.jpg|Fighting Loki Iron Man game.jpg|Card Ironman boxart.png|As seen on the Avengers sets box art IronTinMan.png|Icon on the Marvel Super Heroes game on LEGO.com Gaming-lego-marvel-heroes-2.jpg|Iron Man in LEGO Marvel Superheroes CGI Ironman.png|Iron Man flying IM3Poster.jpg|An Iron Man 3 poster in LEGO form. 1Ssor.jpg|Another Iron Man 3 poster in LEGO form. LEGO-Marvel-2.jpg|Concept Art for LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Iron man black widow and thing.jpg|With Thing and Black Widow. Mark VI Flight.jpg|Iron Man flying Iron Man Mark 6.png|Iron Man as seen in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes IronManMarkI.jpg|Iron Man Mark I Lego-marvel-super-heroes-images-screenshots-01 0903D4000000396018.jpg|Iron Man with Wolverine and The Hulk LEGOMarvelDemo 2013-10-19 16-53-30-99.png LEGOMarvelDemo 2013-10-19 16-55-39-82.png LEGO-Marvel-Super-Heroes-Maximum-Overload-post-5.jpg Iron Man.png Lego Mark XLVIII.png|Mark 43 Armor Lego Mark XLV.png|Iron Man Mark 45 Armor 18062479279 d31bcbb20e.jpg Characters.png Iron build.jpeg|Iron Man standard build. WarIron.jpeg IronManSuperior.png Tonight's Starting Lineup.jpg CYmvhx UsAAU62J.jpg Iron-man-lego-marvel-super-heroes-7.12 thumb.jpg See Also * 4529 Iron Man * War Machine * Mark 42 Armour * Tony Stark References Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:Marvel Minifigures Category:Big Figures Category:San Diego Comic-Con International